Lost to Sea
by Cassandra Lynn2
Summary: If the crew of the Pearl were cursed until the pieces of the treasure were returned, how did Bootstrap manage to die? I don't think he did...
1. Bootstrap's Daughter

DISCLAIMER: I am not the creator of Pirates of the Caribbean, nor it's original characters, and so on and so forth. Sandra is mine though. Read on and enjoy, maties!

*********************************************************

Sandra looked longingly out of the tiny window in her room, wishing she could be anywhere but where she was. She had no way of knowing exactly what time it was, but she knew it had to be quite late. Possibly even near sunrise.

And he hadn't left yet.

Her latest client had stumbled through the Inn doors in a drunken stupor, demanding food and ale. After he got that, he demanded her as well. 

It was these clients she hated—the ones so drunk and mean that they barely paid her any attention. They did what they wanted with her, and usually left shortly afterward. It was when she was with these men that she hated her mother the most. Sandra hated her for dying, and leaving her to make a living the only way she knew she could. 

But she did it for me. Why should I feel ashamed that I have to do it for myself now? Sandra immediately felt her cheeks heat up, ashamed for thinking such things about her deceased mother. Her mother wouldn't have done this, had she any other choice. But what other options did a young girl have in Tortuga? 

She heard her client stir, and grumble—a few signals of awakening she had learned over the past couple of years. He would wake soon, and leave, which was all well and good with her. She feigned sleep as he gathered his clothing and left, without any sympathy for the sleeping girl in the bed.

Sandra sighed with relief, and gathered the blankets around her shoulders as she curled up in the bed. That man, in his drunken state last night, had paid her well, thanks to some clever deceiving on her part. He paid her a generous sum at the beginning of the night, and when they were finished, she took advantage of his sluggish brain by insinuating that he had not yet paid. So he paid again.

She did some quick adding in her head, and decided that she had saved just enough to purchase all of the supplies she would need, plus some extra for an emergency. Thinking about her long-anticipated plans made sleeping nearly impossible, so she climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day. Hopefully it was the last time she would have to don the distasteful dresses with their tight bodices and low, plunging necklines. Maybe after today, she could wear trousers—they would be much more comfortable, not to mention practical for where she was going.

She opened her clothes-chest and dug out the letter. It was creased, and worn, as if it had been unfolded, read, and refolded many times. 

_To Captain Jack Sparrow,_

_Long ago you sailed with William Turner. As a favor to his memory, I beg you to take my child, Sandra under your wing. My lifestyle is not suited for raising children. Despite your reputation, I know my daughter will be safe with you._

_With the deepest gratitude,_

_Annabel_

She felt the hot tears in her eyes, and put the letter away before she started crying. Her mother had written this letter years ago. Sandra was only fourteen, and her mother had planned on sending her away then. 

After her mother died, Sandra didn't know what to do, except the same thing every other young girl with no family did. The same thing her mother had done.

She only recently found this letter. It was amidst a few things her mother left her. Until recently, she was unable to bring herself to look through them because it was too painful. She was glad she finally did because, for the first time, she felt the stirrings of hope. Hope, that she didn't have to live like this forever. Hope, that there was more in the world for her.

The sun was starting to rise, and she straightened herself up to get ready for the last day at the Inn, for the Black Pearl was due in Tortuga soon…


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow

Sandra tugged on her most seductive dress. It was tight in all the right places, and daringly low-cut. She let her dark tresses hang temptingly down her back, and applied the cosmetics she usually wore for work. It was well known that Rum River, the Inn where she worked, was a favorite with pirates. She only hoped it was a favorite of Captain Jack Sparrow's. She was dressed with the intention of "seducing" him—of getting him alone in her room. It was the only way she could think of without being too obvious to her employer…the owner of the Inn. 

She ran downstairs where the cooks were preparing for the noon meal. Her work was done mostly at night, so during the day hours she helped and worked as a "normal" waitress, bringing food and drink to the customers. She would still cater to her other duties if they were asked of her, but it was rare that a man would at this time of day. 

She grabbed a tray of bread and stew, and carried it to the main room, and served until each customer had a bowl, and then served until everyone was full. She didn't mind the little group of people who stopped for lunch in her Tavern, since they were there for lunch, and only lunch. It didn't last long, as they all had to be getting back to their jobs.   Shortly, lunch was over, and there was a slow time until supper, when things would really get stirred up. That's when men would be getting off work, and they would be coming here for a bit of whiskey, and they would seek her company. 

"The Pearl! It's arrived!" She heard the cook shout from outside. Pirates always brought plenty of coin to spend on drink, and were very sought-after customers.

Sandra darted outside, and, sure enough, she saw the black sails of the infamous pirate ship. The flag of Captain Sparrow fluttered proudly in the ocean wind.

She had seen the captain before, but had never spoken to him. She only hoped he still looked the same, otherwise she had no idea how she would ever find him.

She went back to her room to make sure everything was packed up, and ready to go. She didn't want to hold the crew up by packing. She laid the letter on her end table, and then hurried downstairs where the cook would have a market list for her before supper started.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When nighttime came in Tortuga, the entire city was transformed. During the day it might be like any other respectable town, but at night, Tortuga was the height of everything a respectable town would deem "unseemly" and "improper". The smell of bad whisky assaulted the nose, and everywhere you looked, there were drunks, whores, and loud music. 

And Sandra had hated it her whole life.

She served drinks in the common room, and kept a weather-eye out for the Captain. She had already served some of his crew, and had overheard them mention that he was due to meet them there.

When he finally walked in, she was ready. She walked saucily over to him, and smiled. "Can I get you a drink, Captain?" she said, in her breathiest voice. 

"You can get me more than just a drink, luv." He said, and took a step towards her. 

"How does a drink in my room sound to you?" She whispered softly in his ear, putting every ounce of seduction she could muster in her voice. If he refused…what would she do then? 

"That would be wonderful." He said.  She led him up the stairs, and sent the page for drink before ushering Jack inside her room, then secured the door behind her.  "Shall we get started, luv, or do you like to take your time about it? Either is fine for me." Jack said smoothly, as he laid his hat on the dresser, and smoothed his moustache. 

"Actually, I have something else to discuss with you." She said, a lot more shy now than she had been a few moments ago. The sudden change in tone made Jack turn to really look at this girl—no, this woman—that had brought him to her room. "Years ago you sailed with my father, William Turner. He died when I was young, and my mother couldn't raise me by myself. She wrote this letter, intent on giving it to you as soon as she could. She died before she had a chance though."

She gave Jack a moment to scan through the note. His eyes widened, and he read it again, carefully. "This is very interesting." He mused.

"Captain, you must get me out of here. I can't live another day like this." 

"What's your name, luv?" Jack asked gently, after hearing the desperation in her voice. He was completely shocked—Bootstrap had another child! 

"Sandra. Sandra Turner."

This girl looked older than Will. Bootstrap had told him in confidence that he had only once child, and that was Will. Did he lie to protect Sandra? Or could it be that he didn't know about her? Pirates in general tended to be a promiscuous bunch, and it was hardly unusual for one to have children without their knowledge, but THIS girl knew who and what her father was, regardless if Bill knew about HER.

"William "Bootstrap" Turner was one of the best pirates in the Caribbean. He was also one of my very best friends. I can not leave you here with an easy heart, knowing you want to leave."

Sandra beamed. He would take her away from here! 

"Gather your things—we'll sneak you out the back." She nodded, and grabbed two small packs. The rest of the room was bare—apparently, it was all she had. "Lass, before we leave, I should make it be known that once you board the Pearl, I am your Captain, and you will do your share of the work, savvy? You will be treated as any other man...er...person on board." Jack took note of her hesitation. "Sandra, can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"I can and will." She answered simply.


	3. Escape to the Black Pearl

Sandra changed into breeches, and a loose shirt that would conceal her chest. Then she tied her dark, wavy hair up into a scarf. When she was finished, Jack nodded in approval. "You look completely ordinary—can't tell if you're a lad or a lass." Jack gave a slight smirk, "Ordinarily I'd get slapped for that. I suppose these aren't ordinary circumstances, however."

Sandra stared blankly at Jack. "Should we go?"

Jack snapped out of his momentary philosophical tirade. "Yes, luv, the sooner aboard the Pearl, the less chance of anyone taking notice that you are, in fact, a woman."

Since Jack didn't know the way through the back staircase, Sandra led the way. She guided him through a narrow, dimly lit stair that had once been used for servants. That was back when the shady tavern was a more prosperous inn, and there were actual "servants". Now, there was only the Cook and his wife, the three stableboys, the two other "working ladies" besides her, and two more serving girls who did NOT serve anything but food and drink. There was also Charlis, the innkeeper, and his wife Matilde.

"The tricky part is getting through the kitchen." Sandra whispered to Jack. Jack nodded, and gestured for her to continue leading the way. 

The pair hovered in a doorway as Sandra waited rather impatiently for the Cook to be taken up with some task that put him at the opposite end of the kitchen, and swatted at Jack's hand, which had found it's way to her shoulder and was creeping progressively lower. 

"Sorry, luv. All this sneaking around gets a man going, if you know what I mean."

"Shhh!" Sandra retorted. Someone from the main room shouted into the kitchen, and the Cook turned his back. Sandra chose that moment to dash across the room and scurry to the back door. 

Unfortunately, she caught Jack completely off guard, and he had hesitated a moment too many…

"GET OUT!!" The Cook shouted, chucking a heavy pan at Jack.

Jack ducked just in time, but shouted in surprise at the close call. "Actually, I was just on my way out, as it were. It was a pleasure. I'll visit this lovely place again soon." He sauntered toward the door, trying to uphold his casual attitude. "The stew was absolutely divine!"

"OUT!" The Cook shouted again, and flung several butchering knives. 

Jack guarded his face with his hands and sprinted out the door, letting it slam behind him. They needed to make a fast break if they were to make it out of here without the authorities catching up.

Sandra pulled him aside and glared at him. 

"I don't believe that was a very opportune moment, luv." Jack said, with his finger in the air as if he had just made a brilliant deduction. 

Sandra just rolled her eyes. "To the Pearl?"

"Nay. You can't just climb aboard the ship with naught but a few belongings and the clothes on your back, lass. Pirates we may be, but we can't live with just that."

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o

After finding Sandra a few more things in the way of towels, soap, more clothes, and an array of other hygiene products ("Just because we look like dirty, barbarian thieves doesn't mean we ARE, does it, luv?" Jack had told her), the two of them made their way through town, and too the harbor, where the Black Pearl floated proudly. 

"There it is. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate ship in the Caribbean." Jack said, letting his pride show with every word. 

"Freedom." Sandra said softly.  If Jack heard that last part, he didn't say anything. Or he agreed with her.

"The rest of the crew will be here shortly. We never stay long in Tortuga. It's a wild party to visit, but I can see how one can grow to hate it as you do, if you live here." Jack said. It was the first real sign of sympathy Sandra had seen from him.

"Yes. I won't miss the city…" Sandra trailed, and stopped herself before saying more. 

"You don't have to tell me, Sandra." Jack put his arm around her shoulders. It wasn't a rude gesture—more like he was offering her the comfort of a shoulder to cry herself out on. "Tortuga holds all the world's nightmares for you, but it also holds all that you remember of your family."

The last of the crew boarded the ship, and with one last pat on the shoulder, Jack left her to tend to his crew. With a few shouted commands from Captain Jack Sparrow, the ship was on her way, and Sandra's life long home of Tortuga faded into the horizon. 


	4. Cabins and Crew

Sandra rose carefully from her swaying bunk, momentarily forgetting that she was no longer at the Inn. At first it was nauseating, but soon she found it soothing.

"Good, you're awake. Jack gave strict orders that you weren't to be disturbed." The dark-faced woman peered at her curiously, "and that we weren't to ask questions until you are willing to answer them."

"Oh…well, where am I?"

"We're making way for Port Royal. Urgent business, if I'm to understand Jack. Made us change our route as soon as we left Tortuga…"

"I wasn't referring to where the SHIP is, I just want to know where I am on it."

The woman laughed. "You're in our new cabin...Jack's old one. Nice, ay? We're right on deck. Everyone else sleeps below, but Jack, figuring there being two women aboard now, decided we'd better have our own room away from the men."

"Is…is there likely to be any trouble from them?"

"The men on this ship may seem like scoundrels, but they're mostly civilized folk...This isn't Jack's original Black Pearl crew, but that's an adventure I'm sure he'll be willing to tell you some day…" the woman trailed off, "No, no trouble from the men on the Pearl—unless you count snoring and other unseemly bodily functions "trouble"."

Sandra laughed. "I see. I'm Sandra, then."

"Anamaria."

"I can tell you want to ask questions already. Since we're going to be cabin mates, you may as well know what you want."

Anamaria asked about Sandra's past, and of course, how she came to board the Black Pearl. Sandra told her all about her life as a "girl of questionable morale", and told Anamaria of how she despised her life as a whore, and "seduced" Jack Sparrow into letting her run away with him and his crew. She carefully edited parts that would give away her father's identity—she didn't know what kind of man he had been, or if anyone save Jack would hold it against her.

"I'm afraid you went from one scummy trade to another. Life aboard a pirate ship—especially one as notorious as the Black Pearl—is hardly going to be a more comfortable life."

"I assure you, it will be far more comfortable."

Anamaria gave her an odd look before smiling awkwardly and leaving the tiny room.

"If you don't mind my asking, Captain…"

"Speak your piece, luv." Jack said. It amused him how she clamed up in front of him, yet seemed so comfortable around Anamaria. An effect of her former trade, perhaps? He would have to wait until he observed her around the rest of the crew.

"What is our reason for going to Port Royal? Anamaria said you changed your course after acquiring me. You're not going to leave me, are you? Please, Jack, I have no one…"

"Relax. You can trust me, Sandra."

"Then why Port Royal? Isn't that just the kind of respectable place pirates like you tend to steer away from?"

Jack laughed. "You have us pegged. Good pirate logic—of course, it IS in your blood."

"You certainly have a way of dodging questions."

"We have friends in Port Royal. Will and Elizabeth are good people. Civilized, but good. We've had some number of adventures together, all of which I shall tell you about later. Will almost joined me—natural pirate, that one. It's in his blood."

"You're doing it again."

"Oh yes, luv. Will is a great man. Will Turner—your brother."


End file.
